Communication protocols may be used for exchanging data, e.g., between a client and a server. Various implementations of transmission control protocols may be used to control how a sending node transmits one or more data flows to a receiving node. A transmission control protocol may, for example, ensure that data is reliably delivered from one application executing on one computing device to another application executing on another computing device, in an ordered manner over a data network.